Digital video discs (“DVDs”) provide significant improvements over prior technologies such as video cassette tapes. Some of these improvements include enhanced images, digital audio, and the addition of menus for facilitating rapid navigation from scene to scene.
To enhance the quality of films viewed on DVD, the industry has developed a high-definition video compression format, H.264/MPEG-4. The H.264/MPEG-4 format has an increased resolution of up to 1920×1080 pixels at 30 frames per second and provides a higher resolution video image. However, currently available consumer DVD player architectures are unable to process the higher resolution video stream without significant changes.